


promise me we'll be all right

by mia_wallace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Steve the wonders of 21st century new york city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me we'll be all right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s4linger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4linger/gifts).



> for evie, the steve to my tony. merry christmas darling, i love you so much.

-  
-  
-  
.

They make their way through packed streets; around hot dog carts, couture stores that won't let you in if you don't look the part, past dozens of coffee shops and vendors selling those cheesy but loveable "I heart NYC" shirts. They take taxi cabs and trains travelling this way and that. Tony takes him to many of the popular museums full of history, art work and music. Steve soaking up everything that he sees. He takes Steve to Strawberry Fields park and tells him about John Lennon, everything he did, how much he influenced the world, even today so many years after his death. Tony places a rose in the ground in front of the plaque, a pile of flowers, pictures and letters surrounding the area. 

They visit baseball stadiums that would normally be closed to the public but he's with Tony Stark so of course they're going to let them in. Steve stands in the middle of the field and stares up at all the stands, kicking dirt on the bases while Tony runs around like a five year old, fake cheering and waving his hands around. They eat hot dogs and greasy French fries and drink shit coffee as they navigate the bust streets. Tony takes him all the way to the top of the Empire State Building and it's absolutely breath taking. He stands on a metal bar and looks down at the busy streets below. All the cars look like crickets and the people look like ants. He takes in the buildings that surround him and the star filled sky, his hands itching for his sketchbook. 

Tony stands beside him on the metal bar looking down at the streets below. Steve notices now that not once during their trip around the city that Tony hasn't taken out his cellphone or even fiddled with it like he's seen him do many times. Something warm and bright blooms in Steve's chest and he needs to say something before he does something crazy like kiss Tony silly in front of all these people. 

"I can see the tower from here" Tony says pointing at their home. The giant "A" that remained from "STARK" lit up like a beacon. 

"It's kind of hard not to see it. It's the tallest building in the state" Steve says bumping his shoulder against Tony's. 

"That's true, but go big or go home you know" Tony says grinning up at his Capsicle, oh he'll never get tired of that nickname. 

They stand there on the metal bar taking in the dark city around them, the lights from Time Square lighting everything up. Steve inches closer to Tony, bringing his hand down and lacing their fingers together. Tony looks up at him and the bright lights of the city below make it possible for Steve to see the blush creeping across his cheeks. He leans down and brushes his lips against Tony's, just a quick kiss and that manages to make Tony's breathe hitch. "Thank you for today Tony, it was amazing." he whispers against Tony's chapped lips.

"Anything for you Steve, anything for you."

.  
-  
-  
-

Fin.


End file.
